BD Quotes
by Trien
Summary: Every day I write a story with the quote of the day. PLUS every previous quotes in it! R
1. Day 11

**Hey!**

**Today, the first day of my little project.  
I will post a chapter everyday, with not only the quote in it of that day, but also with all the previous ones.  
So today, my story counts 11 actual BD quotes.  
They're bold.**

**xxx  
Trien**

It was six o'clock.

I was eating an apple.

Seven pairs of vampire-eyes were staring at me.

I knew this could be my last apple ever.

Tomorrow, I was getting married.

Tomorrow, I would go on honeymoon.

Tomorrow, Edward and I would… well, do lots of fun stuff.

And then, he'd change me.

I knew he wanted to let me live just a little bit longer.

Just letting me enjoy my honeymoon, not being in pain every second.

Letting Carlisle be there too.

But I didn't want that.

It would be my perfect honeymoon, just me and Edward.

Suddenly, I doubted it all.

Not the marriage, the changing.

I knew I was ready, but waiting just a few months wasn't that bad, was it?

My big party tomorrow, didn't have to be goodbye.

It would be so much better for Charlie, and Renee.

And everyone else.

'Stop it,' I said to myself. 'Just enjoy your bachelorette party.'

But wait a second… I knew what I was going to do this evening, but what about Edward?

'**Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?**'

Everyone laughed.

'You don't want me to go?' Edward asked serious.

I stopped laughing.

'**Oops**,' he added. 'You should have said that before, you know.'

'What? You are going to a strip club? And I'm here with Alice who will give me another makeover?'

I knew I wasn't really nice to Alice, but I didn't care.

'Do you know how many makeovers I've had since I've moved in here?'

Everyone laughed, even Alice.

'We're just staying here, Bella,' Edward said.

'What?'

Alice jumped up.

'You're kidding, right? We are staying here. You should go.'

I knew this was my only chance to blew the party tonight off.

'Why don't we just all stay here?' I tried to compromise.

'No,' Alice said. 'We were first. Come on, Edward, go somewhere else!'

'But Tanya and here family will come tonight! Shouldn't Carlisle then be here?'

She sighed.

'They'll be here in… two minutes. Wait for them, and then go play baseball.'

'No,' Edward said again. 'Go away yourself.'

'Okay,' Alice said now. **'I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors.'**

'**Why don't you just tell me who wins,'** Edward sighed.

'**I do. Excellent.'**

All the Cullens were standing now, and Carlisle was opening the door, though the bell hadn't rang.

'Tanya,' whispered Edward.

Suddenly I was afraid.

What if they were hungry?

'Calm down,' Edward whispered.

Emmett laughed.

'What?' I asked.

'Are you afraid of Tanya?' he asked.

'A bit,' I admitted.

He had to laugh again.

Then, Tanya walked in.

She was gorgeous.

'**Ooo, scary**,' Emmett said.

'Can I punch him?' I asked Edward.

'After our honeymoon,' he promised me, 'Or you'll get hurt.'

'**Ah, Edward. I've missed you.**' Tanya said, while she hugged him.

I couldn't but feel jealous.

'You must be Bella,' she added, giving me a hand.

'I'd kiss you, but I don't think Edward would like that.'

'Okay, now you've hugged enough, get out,' Alice said.

'**You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating,**' Edward answered.

'And by the way, we're still waiting for someone.'

'Who?' I asked.

'Your parents of course! Charlie is coming with us, playing baseball, and Renee will be with you. Did you forget to tell her that Alice?'

'It was supposed to be a surprise, remember?' she answered.

'I know you don't like surprises,' he whispered in my ear.

I was too much in shock to answer.

Charlie playing baseball… with the Cullens??

Emmett would never be able to hide what he is, he always wants to win.

Happy place, happy place, I was thinking.

'**Bells, we're up to bat.**'

'What? You're changing in a bat?'

'No. It's not like we're vampire, are we?'

He laughed.

It took him a minute to hear no one was laughed with him.

Everyone looked shocked.

Then Carlisle started laughing.

'No, we aren't. That would be weird, right?'

Emmett helped him a bit.

'Vampires! Like they exist!'

'What I meant was: we're going. Play baseball. See you tomorrow!' Charlie said.

'I'm going with them,' Rosalie said. 'I'm not really in a make-over mood.'

They all left, even Tanya.

Just me and Alice.

And Renee, I suddenly realised.

'Mom!' I yelled, jumping in her arms.

'Phil is here too, but I guess he's playing too. I would have loved helping with the wedding, but all I was allowed to do was showing up. **Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out.**'

'Alice!' I yelled. 'How dare you keep my mom out of this.'

'Oww, come on, forgive me. And we have a make over planned!'

For the first time, I was actually looking forward to it.

It would have plenty of time to talk to Renee.

'**No one will dare to call you plain when I'm trough with you.**' Alice said.

'**Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood,'** I whispered, so Renee didn't hear it.

Two hours later, Alice was finally ready.

I had already talked about every little detail of my past months to Renee, and I was bored.

Alice had even put something over the mirror, like they do on television.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Just show it, will you?' I asked.

She showed myself.

I gasped.

'**Why am I covered in feathers?**' I screamed.

'It's the latest fashion!' Alice defended herself. 'So you don't like it?'

I started pulling the feathers out of my hear.

'I take that as a no. So no feathers tomorrow?'

I sighed.

'Put as many as you want in your own hair, but stay out of mine. I don't want to be a chicken.'

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

'It for you,' Alice said.

Renee looked at her. 'How do you know?'

'Well, Mike Newton told me he'd come by. Don't ask me why!' she said.

Mike Newton?

What was he doing here?

I opened the door.

'Hey Bella. Sorry for interrupting you, but… Are that feathers in your hair?' he said.

'No.' I answered, shaking my head so the last feathers fell out. 'What are you doing here?'

'I… well… Don't marry him, Bella! Marry me!'

I couldn't believe this. He sounded just like… like Jake.

'**Oh Mike, how will I go on?**'

'What do you mean?' he asked, confused.

'Well, you're the second guy asking me not to marry Edward. I can't take it if someone else asks me too!'

'Don't marry Edward,' I heard from behind Mike. It was Eric.

'No! I will marry him. Just go away, will you? Please? You can't do anything to stop me.'

I closed to door.

I knew I was being rude, but I missed Jake to much to think about it.

I wished he could be on the wedding…


	2. Day 12

**Hey!**

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews / story alerts / favourite stories / ...  
Today's quote was:**

_Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away._

**I didn't start the story again, because I wouldn't find such a good part with the 'Bat'-quote. (sorry, I just think that one is so funny).  
So scroll to the end, from the part I ended yesterday.**

* * *

It was six o'clock.

I was eating an apple.

Seven pairs of vampire-eyes were staring at me.

I knew this could be my last apple ever.

Tomorrow, I was getting married.

Tomorrow, I would go on honeymoon.

Tomorrow, Edward and I would… well, do lots of fun stuff.

And then, he'd change me.

I knew he wanted to let me live just a little bit longer.

Just letting me enjoy my honeymoon, not being in pain every second.

Letting Carlisle be there too.

But I didn't want that.

It would be my perfect honeymoon, just me and Edward.

Suddenly, I doubted it all.

Not the marriage, the changing.

I knew I was ready, but waiting just a few months wasn't that bad, was it?

My big party tomorrow, didn't have to be goodbye.

It would be so much better for Charlie, and Renee.

And everyone else.

'Stop it,' I said to myself. 'Just enjoy your bachelorette party.'

But wait a second… I knew what I was going to do this evening, but what about Edward?

'**Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?**'

Everyone laughed.

'You don't want me to go?' Edward asked serious.

I stopped laughing.

'**Oops**,' he added. 'You should have said that before, you know.'

'What? You are going to a strip club? And I'm here with Alice who will give me another makeover?'

I knew I wasn't really nice to Alice, but I didn't care.

'Do you know how many makeovers I've had since I've moved in here?'

Everyone laughed, even Alice.

'We're just staying here, Bella,' Edward said.

'What?'

Alice jumped up.

'You're kidding, right? We are staying here. You should go.'

I knew this was my only chance to blew the party tonight off.

'Why don't we just all stay here?' I tried to compromise.

'No,' Alice said. 'We were first. Come on, Edward, go somewhere else!'

'But Tanya and here family will come tonight! Shouldn't Carlisle then be here?'

She sighed.

'They'll be here in… two minutes. Wait for them, and then go play baseball.'

'No,' Edward said again. 'Go away yourself.'

'Okay,' Alice said now. **'I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors.'**

'**Why don't you just tell me who wins,'** Edward sighed.

'**I do. Excellent.'**

All the Cullens were standing now, and Carlisle was opening the door, though the bell hadn't rang.

'Tanya,' whispered Edward.

Suddenly I was afraid.

What if they were hungry?

'Calm down,' Edward whispered.

Emmett laughed.

'What?' I asked.

'Are you afraid of Tanya?' he asked.

'A bit,' I admitted.

He had to laugh again.

Then, Tanya walked in.

She was gorgeous.

'**Ooo, scary**,' Emmett said.

'Can I punch him?' I asked Edward.

'After our honeymoon,' he promised me, 'Or you'll get hurt.'

'**Ah, Edward. I've missed you.**' Tanya said, while she hugged him.

I couldn't but feel jealous.

'You must be Bella,' she added, giving me a hand.

'I'd kiss you, but I don't think Edward would like that.'

'Okay, now you've hugged enough, get out,' Alice said.

'**You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating,**' Edward answered.

'And by the way, we're still waiting for someone.'

'Who?' I asked.

'Your parents of course! Charlie is coming with us, playing baseball, and Renee will be with you. Did you forget to tell her that Alice?'

'It was supposed to be a surprise, remember?' she answered.

'I know you don't like surprises,' he whispered in my ear.

I was too much in shock to answer.

Charlie playing baseball… with the Cullens??

Emmett would never be able to hide what he is, he always wants to win.

Happy place, happy place, I was thinking.

'**Bells, we're up to bat.**'

'What? You're changing in a bat?'

'No. It's not like we're vampire, are we?'

He laughed.

It took him a minute to hear no one was laughed with him.

Everyone looked shocked.

Then Carlisle started laughing.

'No, we aren't. That would be weird, right?'

Emmett helped him a bit.

'Vampires! Like they exist!'

'What I meant was: we're going. Play baseball. See you tomorrow!' Charlie said.

'I'm going with them,' Rosalie said. 'I'm not really in a make-over mood.'

They all left, even Tanya.

Just me and Alice.

And Renee, I suddenly realised.

'Mom!' I yelled, jumping in her arms.

'Phil is here too, but I guess he's playing too. I would have loved helping with the wedding, but all I was allowed to do was showing up. **Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out.**'

'Alice!' I yelled. 'How dare you keep my mom out of this.'

'Oww, come on, forgive me. And we have a make over planned!'

For the first time, I was actually looking forward to it.

It would have plenty of time to talk to Renee.

'**No one will dare to call you plain when I'm trough with you.**' Alice said.

'**Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood,'** I whispered, so Renee didn't hear it.

Two hours later, Alice was finally ready.

I had already talked about every little detail of my past months to Renee, and I was bored.

Alice had even put something over the mirror, like they do on television.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Just show it, will you?' I asked.

She showed myself.

I gasped.

'**Why am I covered in feathers?**' I screamed.

'It's the latest fashion!' Alice defended herself. 'So you don't like it?'

I started pulling the feathers out of my hear.

'I take that as a no. So no feathers tomorrow?'

I sighed.

'Put as many as you want in your own hair, but stay out of mine. I don't want to be a chicken.'

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

'It for you,' Alice said.

Renee looked at her. 'How do you know?'

'Well, Mike Newton told me he'd come by. Don't ask me why!' she said.

Mike Newton?

What was he doing here?

I opened the door.

'Hey Bella. Sorry for interrupting you, but… Are that feathers in your hair?' he said.

'No.' I answered, shaking my head so the last feathers fell out. 'What are you doing here?'

'I… well… Don't marry him, Bella! Marry me!'

I couldn't believe this. He sounded just like… like Jake.

'**Oh Mike, how will I go on?**'

'What do you mean?' he asked, confused.

'Well, you're the second guy asking me not to marry Edward. I can't take it if someone else asks me too!'

'Don't marry Edward,' I heard from behind Mike. It was Eric.

'No! I will marry him. Just go away, will you? Please? You can't do anything to stop me.'

I closed to door.

I knew I was being rude, but I missed Jake to much to think about it.

I wished he could be on the wedding…

I ran back upstairs.

Alice was talking to Renee.

'Hey. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow.'

'Wait! I'll wake you up at five o'clock!! You'll need plenty of time to get…'

I didn't want to hear it.

I just wanted to be alone.

No, that's not true.

I wanted to be with Edward.

He had to comfort me.

And I didn't want to get up at five o'clock just so Alice could dress me up.

I put on my pyjama's, and went sleeping.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't sleep.

I had to think about Jake.

And about tomorrow.

I was afraid I would have nightmares.

About werewolves attacking vampires, and vampires eating my family.

I knew Aro would come.

Carlisle invited him and Marcus and Caius, but only Aro wanted to come.

Well, Marcus said someone had to stay there, and then Caius stayed too.

I just hoped Jane wouldn't come too.

I heard someone knock on my door.

'Yes?' I whispered.

Edward opened the door quietly.

'I thought you'd be already asleep. Sorry.'

'No. It's okay. Come in. I can't sleep.' I whispered as quiet as possible, so Alice wouldn't hear me.

'**Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away.'**

I smiled.

'No. Alice would hear it, I guess.'

'Uhmm… I don't think so.'

'What is she doing? Is she hunting??'

'No, she's still home.'

I didn't get it.

'What is she doing Edward?'

I didn't like it when he kept a secret from me.

'Jasper came back too.'

'Ow.'

It was all I could say.

But I could blush.

'Oh darling, you're red as a tomato. Go to sleep.'

He started humming my lullaby.

* * *

**What's happening tomorrow?**

**I don't know, ask SM.**


	3. Day 13

**Hello!**

**Wow, today's quote is GREAT!!  
I love it, and I love what it does to this story!****  
I changed a part in the middle, it's _Italic._**

**Enjoy!  
And see you tomorrow!**

It was six o'clock.

I was eating an apple.

Seven pairs of vampire-eyes were staring at me.

I knew this could be my last apple ever.

Tomorrow, I was getting married.

Tomorrow, I would go on honeymoon.

Tomorrow, Edward and I would… well, do lots of fun stuff.

And then, he'd change me.

I knew he wanted to let me live just a little bit longer.

Just letting me enjoy my honeymoon, not being in pain every second.

Letting Carlisle be there too.

But I didn't want that.

It would be my perfect honeymoon, just me and Edward.

Suddenly, I doubted it all.

Not the marriage, the changing.

I knew I was ready, but waiting just a few months wasn't that bad, was it?

My big party tomorrow, didn't have to be goodbye.

It would be so much better for Charlie, and Renee.

And everyone else.

'Stop it,' I said to myself. 'Just enjoy your bachelorette party.'

But wait a second… I knew what I was going to do this evening, but what about Edward?

'**Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?**'

Everyone laughed.

'You don't want me to go?' Edward asked serious.

I stopped laughing.

'**Oops**,' he added. 'You should have said that before, you know.'

'What? You are going to a strip club? And I'm here with Alice who will give me another makeover?'

I knew I wasn't really nice to Alice, but I didn't care.

'Do you know how many makeovers I've had since I've moved in here?'

Everyone laughed, even Alice.

'We're just staying here, Bella,' Edward said.

'What?'

Alice jumped up.

'You're kidding, right? We are staying here. You should go.'

I knew this was my only chance to blew the party tonight off.

'Why don't we just all stay here?' I tried to compromise.

'No,' Alice said. 'We were first. Come on, Edward, go somewhere else!'

'But Tanya and here family will come tonight! Shouldn't Carlisle then be here?'

She sighed.

'They'll be here in… two minutes. Wait for them, and then go play baseball.'

'No,' Edward said again. 'Go away yourself.'

'Okay,' Alice said now. **'I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors.'**

'**Why don't you just tell me who wins,'** Edward sighed.

'**I do. Excellent. **_So the boys go play baseball, the girls will do Bella's make-up!'_

'_**Over my pile of ashes,' **__Rosalie said._

_I was shocked. And apparently, so was Alice._

'_I won't stay here to do _make-up_! I'll play baseball.' Rose added_

'_Well boys, there's your stripper.'_

_Everyone's mouth flew open. No one thought Alice would ever say something like that._

'_What did you just say?' Rose was furious._

'_Is it that difficult to listen, Rose? I said –'_

_It was about time someone stopped them. I couldn't handle watching a bitchfight between Alice and… well, just anyone._

'_Okay, girls? Let's just… _compromise_,' I said, watching Edward. He laughed his crooked smile._

'_Rose, you can go play baseball, and Alice… what's wrong with just the two of us?'_

'_That's not much of a compromise. What do I get? This is just Rose getting her way, like always,' Alice said. 'I've been planning tonight and tomorrow days and days and days! And now… you just ruin it!'_

'_Well, you didn't have to do it. You didn't have to do my wedding.'_

'_Okay. Good point,' Alice said. 'Well, Rose. Have fun.'_

_Everyone could see Alice was unhappy._

'_Wait a second… who says I want Rose to be at my bachelor party?'_

_Uhoh. If Rose didn't hate me or Edward before, she did now._

'_I don't need to be at your party, Edward. You know what, I don't need any of you. C'mon Emmett, we're out of here.'_

_And they left._

'_Sorry,' I whispered._

'_It's not your fault,' everyone said. 'Emmett will convince her to come back tomorrow. He doesn't want to miss the wedding.'_

_Suddenly all the Cullen, except Rose and Emmett, were standing up_, and Carlisle was opening the door, though the bell hadn't rang.

'Tanya,' whispered Edward.

Suddenly I was afraid.

What if they were hungry?

'Calm down,' Edward whispered.

Emmett laughed.

'What?' I asked.

'Are you afraid of Tanya?' he asked.

'A bit,' I admitted.

He had to laugh again.

Then, Tanya walked in.

She was gorgeous.

'**Ooo, scary**,' Emmett said.

'Can I punch him?' I asked Edward.

'After our honeymoon,' he promised me, 'Or you'll get hurt.'

'**Ah, Edward. I've missed you.**' Tanya said, while she hugged him.

I couldn't but feel jealous.

'You must be Bella,' she added, giving me a hand.

'I'd kiss you, but I don't think Edward would like that.'

'Okay, now you've hugged enough, get out,' Alice said.

'**You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating,**' Edward answered.

'And by the way, we're still waiting for someone.'

'Who?' I asked.

'Your parents of course! Charlie is coming with us, playing baseball, and Renee will be with you. Did you forget to tell her that Alice?'

'It was supposed to be a surprise, remember?' she answered.

'I know you don't like surprises,' he whispered in my ear.

I was too much in shock to answer.

Charlie playing baseball… with the Cullens??

Emmett would never be able to hide what he is, he always wants to win.

Happy place, happy place, I was thinking.

'**Bells, we're up to bat.**'

'What? You're changing in a bat?'

'No. It's not like we're vampire, are we?'

He laughed.

It took him a minute to hear no one was laughed with him.

Everyone looked shocked.

Then Carlisle started laughing.

'No, we aren't. That would be weird, right?'

Emmett helped him a bit.

'Vampires! Like they exist!'

'What I meant was: we're going. Play baseball. See you tomorrow!' Charlie said.

'I'm going with them,' Rosalie said. 'I'm not really in a make-over mood.'

They all left, even Tanya.

Just me and Alice.

And Renee, I suddenly realised.

'Mom!' I yelled, jumping in her arms.

'Phil is here too, but I guess he's playing too. I would have loved helping with the wedding, but all I was allowed to do was showing up. **Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out.**'

'Alice!' I yelled. 'How dare you keep my mom out of this.'

'Oww, come on, forgive me. And we have a make over planned!'

For the first time, I was actually looking forward to it.

It would have plenty of time to talk to Renee.

'**No one will dare to call you plain when I'm trough with you.**' Alice said.

'**Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood,'** I whispered, so Renee didn't hear it.

Two hours later, Alice was finally ready.

I had already talked about every little detail of my past months to Renee, and I was bored.

Alice had even put something over the mirror, like they do on television.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Just show it, will you?' I asked.

She showed myself.

I gasped.

'**Why am I covered in feathers?**' I screamed.

'It's the latest fashion!' Alice defended herself. 'So you don't like it?'

I started pulling the feathers out of my hear.

'I take that as a no. So no feathers tomorrow?'

I sighed.

'Put as many as you want in your own hair, but stay out of mine. I don't want to be a chicken.'

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

'It for you,' Alice said.

Renee looked at her. 'How do you know?'

'Well, Mike Newton told me he'd come by. Don't ask me why!' she said.

Mike Newton?

What was he doing here?

I opened the door.

'Hey Bella. Sorry for interrupting you, but… Are that feathers in your hair?' he said.

'No.' I answered, shaking my head so the last feathers fell out. 'What are you doing here?'

'I… well… Don't marry him, Bella! Marry me!'

I couldn't believe this. He sounded just like… like Jake.

'**Oh Mike, how will I go on?**'

'What do you mean?' he asked, confused.

'Well, you're the second guy asking me not to marry Edward. I can't take it if someone else asks me too!'

'Don't marry Edward,' I heard from behind Mike. It was Eric.

'No! I will marry him. Just go away, will you? Please? You can't do anything to stop me.'

I closed to door.

I knew I was being rude, but I missed Jake to much to think about it.

I wished he could be on the wedding…

I ran back upstairs.

Alice was talking to Renee.

'Hey. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow.'

'Wait! I'll wake you up at five o'clock!! You'll need plenty of time to get…'

I didn't want to hear it.

I just wanted to be alone.

No, that's not true.

I wanted to be with Edward.

He had to comfort me.

And I didn't want to get up at five o'clock just so Alice could dress me up.

I put on my pyjama's, and went sleeping.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't sleep.

I had to think about Jake.

And about tomorrow.

I was afraid I would have nightmares.

About werewolves attacking vampires, and vampires eating my family.

I knew Aro would come.

Carlisle invited him and Marcus and Caius, but only Aro wanted to come.

Well, Marcus said someone had to stay there, and then Caius stayed too.

I just hoped Jane wouldn't come too.

I heard someone knock on my door.

'Yes?' I whispered.

Edward opened the door quietly.

'I thought you'd be already asleep. Sorry.'

'No. It's okay. Come in. I can't sleep.' I whispered as quiet as possible, so Alice wouldn't hear me.

'**Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away.'**

I smiled.

'No. Alice would hear it, I guess.'

'Uhmm… I don't think so.'

'What is she doing? Is she hunting??'

'No, she's still home.'

I didn't get it.

'What is she doing Edward?'

I didn't like it when he kept a secret from me.

'Jasper came back too.'

'Ow.'

It was all I could say.

But I could blush.

'Oh darling, you're red as a tomato. Go to sleep.'

He started humming my lullaby.


	4. Day 14, 15 and 16

**Hey!**

**So, yesterday, I didn't upload. I know. I'm guilty (sadly enough, I don't have an Edward to notice it.).  
The 2 new quotes are in it today. Both new parts are in _italic._  
I had to think a lot about today's quote. Another character showing up.  
Hope it's an easy quote tomorrow.  
ONLY 6 DAYS LEFT!!**

**I'm going to use some space here for a website you should visit.**

**www. zweinsteindigitaal . com / sorteerhoed.php ?refid37086**

**(without the spaces)**

**It's an HP website, where you can be a wizard yourself.  
It's a RPG.  
You can make lessons yourself.  
If you follow the link, you'll probably go to the Dutch version.  
Just click on the English flag. It's in the left corner.  
My nickname there is Catherine!  
I'm in Slytherin.**  
**Hope to see you there!!**

**xxx  
Trien**

It was six o'clock.

I was eating an apple.

Seven pairs of vampire-eyes were staring at me.

I knew this could be my last apple ever.

Tomorrow, I was getting married.

Tomorrow, I would go on honeymoon.

Tomorrow, Edward and I would… well, do lots of fun stuff.

And then, he'd change me.

I knew he wanted to let me live just a little bit longer.

Just letting me enjoy my honeymoon, not being in pain every second.

Letting Carlisle be there too.

But I didn't want that.

It would be my perfect honeymoon, just me and Edward.

Suddenly, I doubted it all.

Not the marriage, the changing.

I knew I was ready, but waiting just a few months wasn't that bad, was it?

My big party tomorrow, didn't have to be goodbye.

It would be so much better for Charlie, and Renee.

And everyone else.

'Stop it,' I said to myself. 'Just enjoy your bachelorette party.'

But wait a second… I knew what I was going to do this evening, but what about Edward?

'**Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?**'

Everyone laughed.

'You don't want me to go?' Edward asked serious.

I stopped laughing.

'**Oops**,' he added. 'You should have said that before, you know.'

'What? You are going to a strip club? And I'm here with Alice who will give me another makeover?'

I knew I wasn't really nice to Alice, but I didn't care.

'Do you know how many makeovers I've had since I've moved in here?'

Everyone laughed, even Alice.

'We're just staying here, Bella,' Edward said.

'What?'

Alice jumped up.

'You're kidding, right? We are staying here. You should go.'

I knew this was my only chance to blew the party tonight off.

'Why don't we just all stay here?' I tried to compromise.

'No,' Alice said. 'We were first. Come on, Edward, go somewhere else!'

'But Tanya and here family will come tonight! Shouldn't Carlisle then be here?'

She sighed.

'They'll be here in… two minutes. Wait for them, and then go play baseball.'

'No,' Edward said again. 'Go away yourself.'

'Okay,' Alice said now. **'I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors.'**

'**Why don't you just tell me who wins,'** Edward sighed.

'**I do. Excellent. **So the boys go play baseball, the girls will do Bella's make-up!'

'**Over my pile of ashes,' **Rosalie said.

I was shocked. And apparently, so was Alice.

'I won't stay here to do make-up! I'll play baseball.' Rose added

'Well boys, there's your stripper.'

Everyone's mouth flew open. No one thought Alice would ever say something like that.

'What did you just say?' Rose was furious.

'Is it that difficult to listen, Rose? I said –'

It was about time someone stopped them. I couldn't handle watching a bitchfight between Alice and… well, just anyone.

'Okay, girls? Let's just… compromise,' I said, watching Edward. He laughed his crooked smile.

'Rose, you can go play baseball, and Alice… what's wrong with just the two of us?'

'That's not much of a compromise. What do I get? This is just Rose getting her way, like always,' Alice said. 'I've been planning tonight and tomorrow days and days and days! And now… you just ruin it!'

'Well, you didn't have to do it. You didn't have to do my wedding.'

'Okay. Good point,' Alice said. 'Well, Rose. Have fun.'

Everyone could see Alice was unhappy.

'Wait a second… who says I want Rose to be at my bachelor party?'

Uhoh. If Rose didn't hate me or Edward before, she did now.

'I don't need to be at your party, Edward. You know what, I don't need any of you. C'mon Emmett, we're out of here.'

And they left.

'Sorry,' I whispered.

'It's not your fault,' everyone said. 'Emmett will convince her to come back tomorrow. He doesn't want to miss the wedding.'

Suddenly all the Cullen, except Rose and Emmett, were standing up, and Carlisle was opening the door, though the bell hadn't rang.

'Tanya,' whispered Edward.

Suddenly I was afraid.

What if they were hungry?

'Calm down,' Edward whispered.

Emmett laughed.

'What?' I asked.

'Are you afraid of Tanya?' he asked.

'A bit,' I admitted.

He had to laugh again.

Then, Tanya walked in.

She was gorgeous.

'**Ooo, scary**,' Emmett said.

'Can I punch him?' I asked Edward.

'After our honeymoon,' he promised me, 'Or you'll get hurt.'

'**Ah, Edward. I've missed you.**' Tanya said, while she hugged him.

I couldn't but feel jealous.

'You must be Bella,' she added, giving me a hand.

'I'd kiss you, but I don't think Edward would like that.'

'Okay, now you've hugged enough, get out,' Alice said.

'**You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating,**' Edward answered.

'And by the way, we're still waiting for someone.'

'Who?' I asked.

'Your parents of course! Charlie is coming with us, playing baseball, and Renee will be with you. Did you forget to tell her that Alice?'

'It was supposed to be a surprise, remember?' she answered.

'I know you don't like surprises,' he whispered in my ear.

I was too much in shock to answer.

Charlie playing baseball… with the Cullens??

Emmett would never be able to hide what he is, he always wants to win.

Happy place, happy place, I was thinking.

'**Bells, we're up to bat.**'

'What? You're changing in a bat?'

'No. It's not like we're vampire, are we?'

He laughed.

It took him a minute to hear no one was laughed with him.

Everyone looked shocked.

Then Carlisle started laughing.

'No, we aren't. That would be weird, right?'

Emmett helped him a bit.

'Vampires! Like they exist!'

'What I meant was: we're going. Play baseball. See you tomorrow!' Charlie said.

'I'm going with them,' Rosalie said. 'I'm not really in a make-over mood.'

They all left, even Tanya.

Just me and Alice.

And Renee, I suddenly realised.

'Mom!' I yelled, jumping in her arms.

'Phil is here too, but I guess he's playing too. I would have loved helping with the wedding, but all I was allowed to do was showing up. **Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out.**'

'Alice!' I yelled. 'How dare you keep my mom out of this.'

'Oww, come on, forgive me. And we have a make over planned!'

For the first time, I was actually looking forward to it.

It would have plenty of time to talk to Renee.

'**No one will dare to call you plain when I'm trough with you.**' Alice said.

'**Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood,'** I whispered, so Renee didn't hear it.

_The door suddenly rang._

_Alice was surprised._

_This could never be good._

_If she hadn't seen it coming… I hoped it was Jake. _

'_I'll go,' she said, nervous._

'_I'll go with you,' I said. 'Make yourself comfortable, mom.'_

_We ran to the door, or stumble, in my case._

_It were Sam, Quil, Embry and Seth._

'_Where are the other vampires?' Sam asked._

_I was shocked. They were going to kill every vampire that wasn't a Cullen._

_I didn't like Tanya, eventhough I'd only seen her for a second, but I didn't wish her dead too._

'_Why?' I asked._

'_**This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area.'**_

_I didn't really understand._

_Sam explained._

'_So far, we've caught the sense of about ten vampires we've never smelled before. It is or job to protect Forks. The treaty is only about the Cullens. So we just came to say we'll be hunting tonight.'_

_I was shocked, but they didn't gave me time to recover._

'_I guess I won't see you tomorrow, Bella, so have a nice wedding,' Sam said._

_They left, only Seth bothered to say something. _

'_I'll be careful. Trying to stop them… I'll make sure I'll be there tomorrow. Sorry about them.'_

_I just had to ask._

'_Is there any chance Jake…' He didn't let me finish my sentence._

'_No. He knows the wedding is tomorrow. I've told him some things when no one else was transformed, be he isn't coming. I'm sorry.'_

_Sam called him, and he left too._

_I couldn't talk to Alice about this, so I just went upstairs, talking to Renee._

'_Who was it?' she asked._

'_Just someone who can't be here tomorrow, wanting to say hello,' Alice said._

_I guess Renee believed me, cause she talked again about her trip with Phil, like she wasn't interrupted._

_Alice started doing my hair._

_Two hours later, she was finally ready._

I had already talked about every little detail of my past months to Renee, and I was bored.

Alice had even put something over the mirror, like they do on television.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Just show it, will you?' I asked.

She showed myself.

I gasped.

'**Why am I covered in feathers?**' I screamed.

'It's the latest fashion!' Alice defended herself. 'So you don't like it?'

I started pulling the feathers out of my hear.

'I take that as a no. So no feathers tomorrow?'

I sighed.

'Put as many as you want in your own hair, but stay out of mine. I don't want to be a chicken.'

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

'It for you,' Alice said.

Renee looked at her. 'How do you know?'

'Well, Mike Newton told me he'd come by. Don't ask me why!' she said.

Mike Newton?

What was he doing here?

I opened the door.

'Hey Bella. Sorry for interrupting you, but… Are that feathers in your hair?' he said.

'No.' I answered, shaking my head so the last feathers fell out. 'What are you doing here?'

'I… well… Don't marry him, Bella! Marry me!'

I couldn't believe this. He sounded just like… like Jake.

'**Oh Mike, how will I go on?**'

'What do you mean?' he asked, confused.

'Well, you're the second guy asking me not to marry Edward. I can't take it if someone else asks me too!'

'Don't marry Edward,' I heard from behind Mike. It was Eric.

'No! I will marry him. Just go away, will you? Please? You can't do anything to stop me.'

I closed to door.

I knew I was being rude, but I missed Jake to much to think about it.

I wished he could be on the wedding…

I ran back upstairs.

Alice was talking to Renee.

'Hey. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow.'

'Wait! I'll wake you up at five o'clock!! You'll need plenty of time to get…'

I didn't want to hear it.

I just wanted to be alone.

No, that's not true.

I wanted to be with Edward.

He had to comfort me.

And I didn't want to get up at five o'clock just so Alice could dress me up.

I put on my pyjama's, and went sleeping.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't sleep.

I had to think about Jake.

And about tomorrow.

I was afraid I would have nightmares.

About werewolves attacking vampires, and vampires eating my family.

I knew Aro would come.

Carlisle invited him and Marcus and Caius, but only Aro wanted to come.

Well, Marcus said someone had to stay there, and then Caius stayed too.

I just hoped Jane wouldn't come too.

I heard someone knock on my door.

'Yes?' I whispered.

Edward opened the door quietly.

'I thought you'd be already asleep. Sorry.'

'No. It's okay. Come in. I can't sleep.' I whispered as quiet as possible, so Alice wouldn't hear me.

'_**You look so guilty – like you've committed a crime.'**_

_Well, I felt guilty. It felt like I betrayed Edward because I thought of Jake._

_I loved two boys, and tomorrow, I was about to marry one of them._

_How could it be right to think of the other one then?_

_I thought I had left Jake behind me. That I was sure Edward was the one I wanted._

_But all of a sudden, I wasn't so sure anymore._

_Of course, I couldn't tell Edward. He'd be upset._

_But lying to Edward didn't make me feel that comfortable too._

_So I told a part of the truth._

'_Alice probably doesn't like me anymore. I've been a bit rude to her. And to Mike and Eric.'_

_He didn't understand it._

'_They came, to ask me to marry them. Not you.'_

'_Ow.'_

'_Yeah. And I'm not even sure Rosalie will be here tomorrow. The werewolves declared war because of Tanya and her family, and Aro of course.'_

_It was true. I had a feeling he knew I was hiding something, but he didn't ask._

'_Go to sleep, sweetheart. I love you.'_

_He kissed my forehead._

'_Wait! Don't leave. I can't sleep. I'll have nightmares.'_

'**Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away.'**

I smiled.

'No. Alice would hear it, I guess.'

'Uhmm… I don't think so.'

'What is she doing? Is she hunting??'

'No, she's still home.'

I didn't get it.

'What is she doing Edward?'

I didn't like it when he kept a secret from me.

'Jasper came back too.'

'Ow.'

It was all I could say.

But I could blush.

'Oh darling, you're red as a tomato. Go to sleep.'

He started humming my lullaby.


	5. Day 17, 18 and 19

**Hey!**

**Okay, I'm late again, but OME.  
Today's quote.  
It changed everything.  
So, it was today's quote that inspired the new part.  
I was crying when I wrote it.  
Make sure you got a handkerchief with you.  
I'm just warning you.**

**See you tomorrow, I promise.  
Hope you like it.  
xxx  
Trien**

PS: ONLY 2 QUOTES LEFT!! I'M FREAKING. AND PRAYING IT ARE GOOD QUOTES. I DON'T WANT MY STORY TO BE RUINED BECAUSE OF THE LAST QUOTE. 

It was six o'clock.

I was eating an apple.

Seven pairs of vampire-eyes were staring at me.

I knew this could be my last apple ever.

Tomorrow, I was getting married.

Tomorrow, I would go on honeymoon.

Tomorrow, Edward and I would… well, do lots of fun stuff.

And then, he'd change me.

I knew he wanted to let me live just a little bit longer.

Just letting me enjoy my honeymoon, not being in pain every second.

Letting Carlisle be there too.

But I didn't want that.

It would be my perfect honeymoon, just me and Edward.

Suddenly, I doubted it all.

Not the marriage, the changing.

I knew I was ready, but waiting just a few months wasn't that bad, was it?

My big party tomorrow, didn't have to be goodbye.

It would be so much better for Charlie, and Renee.

And everyone else.

'Stop it,' I said to myself. 'Just enjoy your bachelorette party.'

But wait a second… I knew what I was going to do this evening, but what about Edward?

'**Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?**'

Everyone laughed.

'You don't want me to go?' Edward asked serious.

I stopped laughing.

'**Oops**,' he added. 'You should have said that before, you know.'

'What? You are going to a strip club? And I'm here with Alice who will give me another makeover?'

I knew I wasn't really nice to Alice, but I didn't care.

'Do you know how many makeovers I've had since I've moved in here?'

Everyone laughed, even Alice.

'We're just staying here, Bella,' Edward said.

'What?'

Alice jumped up.

'You're kidding, right? We are staying here. You should go.'

I knew this was my only chance to blew the party tonight off.

'Why don't we just all stay here?' I tried to compromise.

'No,' Alice said. 'We were first. Come on, Edward, go somewhere else!'

'But Tanya and here family will come tonight! Shouldn't Carlisle then be here?'

She sighed.

'They'll be here in… two minutes. Wait for them, and then go play baseball.'

'No,' Edward said again. 'Go away yourself.'

'Okay,' Alice said now. **'I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors.'**

'**Why don't you just tell me who wins,'** Edward sighed.

'**I do. Excellent. **So the boys go play baseball, the girls will do Bella's make-up!'

'**Over my pile of ashes,' **Rosalie said.

I was shocked. And apparently, so was Alice.

'I won't stay here to do make-up! I'll play baseball.' Rose added

'Well boys, there's your stripper.'

Everyone's mouth flew open. No one thought Alice would ever say something like that.

'What did you just say?' Rose was furious.

'Is it that difficult to listen, Rose? I said –'

It was about time someone stopped them. I couldn't handle watching a bitchfight between Alice and… well, just anyone.

'Okay, girls? Let's just… compromise,' I said, watching Edward. He laughed his crooked smile.

'_Okay Rose. I will ask you friendly. I'd like you to stay here.' Alice said._

'_**I'd like to beat you dead.'**__ was her answer._

_That wasn't very good._

'_Rose. Come on. Is it that hard to stay here?' Emmett asked._

_It made her furious. She always got her way, especially from Emmett._

'_I won't stay here. You know what? I won't even come tomorrow. I don't need your crappy wedding Bella. I don't need that stupid dress you bought me, Alice. I don't need any of this. I'm leaving.'_

_She was gone in a second, returning again after another._

'_Emmett? Didn't you hear me?! Come on!'_

'_Sorry Rose,' Emmett said. No one could expect this. 'I want to stay here. Edward is my brother. He's getting married. I really like Bella. I don't want to miss it.'_

_Not even Alice could have seen this would happen._

_Rosalie jumped on Emmett, I guess she was trying to hurt him, but I couldn't see well. It was going too fast._

_One second Rosalie was on his back, the next she was gone._

_I didn't ask where she was, but I knew she'd be okay. Emmett would never actually hurt her._

Suddenly all the Cullen, except Rose, were standing up, and Carlisle was opening the door, though the bell hadn't rang.

'Tanya,' whispered Edward.

Suddenly I was afraid.

What if they were hungry?

'Calm down,' Edward whispered.

Emmett laughed.

'What?' I asked.

'Are you afraid of Tanya?' he asked.

'A bit,' I admitted.

He had to laugh again.

Then, Tanya walked in.

She was gorgeous.

'**Ooo, scary**,' Emmett said.

'Can I punch him?' I asked Edward.

'After our honeymoon,' he promised me, 'Or you'll get hurt.'

'**Ah, Edward. I've missed you.**' Tanya said, while she hugged him.

I couldn't but feel jealous.

'You must be Bella,' she added, giving me a hand.

'I'd kiss you, but I don't think Edward would like that.'

'Okay, now you've hugged enough, get out,' Alice said.

'**You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating,**' Edward answered.

'And by the way, we're still waiting for someone.'

'Who?' I asked.

'Your parents of course! Charlie is coming with us, playing baseball, and Renee will be with you. Did you forget to tell her that Alice?'

'It was supposed to be a surprise, remember?' she answered.

'I know you don't like surprises,' he whispered in my ear.

I was too much in shock to answer.

Charlie playing baseball… with the Cullens??

Emmett would never be able to hide what he is, he always wants to win.

Happy place, happy place, I was thinking.

'**Bells, we're up to bat.**'

'What? You're changing in a bat?'

'No. It's not like we're vampire, are we?'

He laughed.

It took him a minute to hear no one was laughed with him.

Everyone looked shocked.

Then Carlisle started laughing.

'No, we aren't. That would be weird, right?'

Emmett helped him a bit.

'Vampires! Like they exist!'

'What I meant was: we're going. Play baseball. See you tomorrow!' Charlie said.

'I'm going with them,' Rosalie said. 'I'm not really in a make-over mood.'

They all left, even Tanya.

Just me and Alice.

And Renee, I suddenly realised.

'Mom!' I yelled, jumping in her arms.

'Phil is here too, but I guess he's playing too. I would have loved helping with the wedding, but all I was allowed to do was showing up. **Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out.**'

'Alice!' I yelled. 'How dare you keep my mom out of this.'

'Oww, come on, forgive me. And we have a make over planned!'

For the first time, I was actually looking forward to it.

It would have plenty of time to talk to Renee.

'**No one will dare to call you plain when I'm trough with you.**' Alice said.

'**Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood,'** I whispered, so Renee didn't hear it.

The door suddenly rang.

Alice was surprised.

This could never be good.

If she hadn't seen it coming… I hoped it was Jake.

'I'll go,' she said, nervous.

'I'll go with you,' I said. 'Make yourself comfortable, mom.'

We ran to the door, or stumble, in my case.

It were Sam, Quil, Embry and Seth.

'Where are the other vampires?' Sam asked.

I was shocked. They were going to kill every vampire that wasn't a Cullen.

I didn't like Tanya, eventhough I'd only seen her for a second, but I didn't wish her dead too.

'Why?' I asked.

'**This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area.'**

I didn't really understand.

Sam explained.

'So far, we've caught the sense of about ten vampires we've never smelled before. It is or job to protect Forks. The treaty is only about the Cullens. So we just came to say we'll be hunting tonight.'

I was shocked, but they didn't gave me time to recover.

'I guess I won't see you tomorrow, Bella, so have a nice wedding,' Sam said.

They left, only Seth bothered to say something.

'I'll be careful. Trying to stop them… I'll make sure I'll be there tomorrow. Sorry about them.'

I just had to ask.

'Is there any chance Jake…' He didn't let me finish my sentence.

'No. He knows the wedding is tomorrow. I've told him some things when no one else was transformed, be he isn't coming. I'm sorry.'

Sam called him, and he left too.

I couldn't talk to Alice about this, so I just went upstairs, talking to Renee.

'Who was it?' she asked.

'Just someone who can't be here tomorrow, wanting to say hello,' Alice said.

I guess Renee believed me, cause she talked again about her trip with Phil, like she wasn't interrupted.

Alice started doing my hair.

Two hours later, she was finally ready.

I had already talked about every little detail of my past months to Renee, and I was bored.

Alice had even put something over the mirror, like they do on television.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Just show it, will you?' I asked.

She showed myself.

I gasped.

'**Why am I covered in feathers?**' I screamed.

'It's the latest fashion!' Alice defended herself. 'So you don't like it?'

I started pulling the feathers out of my hear.

'I take that as a no. So no feathers tomorrow?'

I sighed.

'Put as many as you want in your own hair, but stay out of mine. I don't want to be a chicken.'

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

'It for you,' Alice said.

Renee looked at her. 'How do you know?'

'Well, Mike Newton told me he'd come by. Don't ask me why!' she said.

Mike Newton?

What was he doing here?

I opened the door.

'Hey Bella. Sorry for interrupting you, but… Are that feathers in your hair?' he said.

'No.' I answered, shaking my head so the last feathers fell out. 'What are you doing here?'

'I… well… Don't marry him, Bella! Marry me!'

I couldn't believe this. He sounded just like… like Jake.

'**Oh Mike, how will I go on?**'

'What do you mean?' he asked, confused.

'Well, you're the second guy asking me not to marry Edward. I can't take it if someone else asks me too!'

'Don't marry Edward,' I heard from behind Mike. It was Eric.

'No! I will marry him. Just go away, will you? Please? You can't do anything to stop me.'

I closed to door.

I knew I was being rude, but I missed Jake to much to think about it.

I wished he could be on the wedding…

I ran back upstairs.

Alice was talking to Renee.

'Hey. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow.'

'Wait! I'll wake you up at five o'clock!! You'll need plenty of time to get…'

I didn't want to hear it.

I just wanted to be alone.

No, that's not true.

I wanted to be with Edward.

He had to comfort me.

And I didn't want to get up at five o'clock just so Alice could dress me up.

I put on my pyjama's, and went sleeping.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't sleep.

I had to think about Jake.

And about tomorrow.

I was afraid I would have nightmares.

About werewolves attacking vampires, and vampires eating my family.

I knew Aro would come.

Carlisle invited him and Marcus and Caius, but only Aro wanted to come.

Well, Marcus said someone had to stay there, and then Caius stayed too.

I just hoped Jane wouldn't come too.

I heard someone knock on my door.

'Yes?' I whispered.

Edward opened the door quietly.

'I thought you'd be already asleep. Sorry.'

'No. It's okay. Come in. I can't sleep.' I whispered as quiet as possible, so Alice wouldn't hear me.

'**You look so guilty – like you've committed a crime.'**

Well, I felt guilty. It felt like I betrayed Edward because I thought of Jake.

I loved two boys, and tomorrow, I was about to marry one of them.

How could it be right to think of the other one then?

I thought I had left Jake behind me. That I was sure Edward was the one I wanted.

But all of a sudden, I wasn't so sure anymore.

Of course, I couldn't tell Edward. He'd be upset.

But lying to Edward didn't make me feel that comfortable too.

So I told a part of the truth.

'Alice probably doesn't like me anymore. I've been a bit rude to her. And to Mike and Eric.'

He didn't understand it.

'They came, to ask me to marry them. Not you.'

'Ow.'

'Yeah. And I'm not even sure Rosalie will be here tomorrow. The werewolves declared war because of Tanya and her family, and Aro of course.'

It was true. I had a feeling he knew I was hiding something, but he didn't ask.

'Go to sleep, sweetheart. I love you.'

He kissed my forehead.

'Wait! Don't leave. I can't sleep. I'll have nightmares.'

'**Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away.'**

I smiled.

'No. Alice would hear it, I guess.'

'Uhmm… I don't think so.'

'What is she doing? Is she hunting??'

'No, she's still home.'

I didn't get it.

'What is she doing Edward?'

I didn't like it when he kept a secret from me.

'Jasper came back too.'

'Ow.'

It was all I could say.

But I could blush.

'Oh darling, you're red as a tomato. Go to sleep.'

He started humming my lullaby.

The next morning, I woke up because someone was knocking on my door really hard.

Edward kissed me and jumped out of the window.

'See you later!' he said.

I opened the door and Alice was standing there. She wasn't really happy.

'I know Edward was here,' was the only thing she said.

'But I'll get you dress. Wait here.'

The bell rang.

I went downstairs, and I almost fainted.

'J… Jake?'

He looked awful.

His hair was even longer and covered with mud.

His whole body was covered with mud.

'Come with me, Bella.'

I was speechless. The only thing I could do was stare.

Was this really Jacob?? Or was this another hallucination?

'Okay Bella. You have two options. One: you'll tell Edward and the Cullens that you're leaving for me. No one will get hurt. Two: I have to kidnap you. The Cullens will come after you. I'll have to kill them.'

I still couldn't talk. Did he just say: kill the Cullens?

How could he ever kill all of them.

But I also realised he was very motivated. He really wanted me.

But on the other hand: Edward too.

Both of them would be horrible.

I was sure one of them would die.

So I had to choose the first option.

Edward had told me he'd let me go if I wanted to.

If I could only let him believe…

'Alice will be back here very soon. If you don't react, it will be option two.'

Why didn't he understand this choice was impossible?

Why had he changed so much?

He wasn't that fun boy anymore, the one who learned me to ride motorcycles and look for meadows in woods.

He wasn't the boy I fell in love with.

A few months ago, when we kissed for the second time, I could have lived without Edward.

Now, I was afraid for just thinking that.

'Option one,' I whispered.

I didn't have any other choice.

'I hoped you'd choose the other one, but so what. Alice is coming down now.'

She was.

'J… Jacob? What are you doing here?'

Jacob poked me.

'I… I don't think I can do it, Alice,' I said. I almost cried, but that made it even more believable.

'What…? Tell me, Bella!'

But she did understand.

Only she didn't want to realise.

'I can't marry Edward, Alice,' I cried. 'I love… I love Jacob.'

If she could cry too, she would have.

And that made me cry even more.

'Come on, Bella, we're going,' Jake said.

I jumped in Alice's arms.

'Tell Edward I'm sorry. Please,' I whispered.

'Why are you doing this, Bella? You don't have to do this. You really don't. Please don't leave yet. Talk to Edward. Please!! I need you, Bella. You're my family!'

Her t-shirt was wet of all my tears.

'We don't have time to talk to him. Come on Bella,' Jake said again.

'No.' I said. 'Let him understand. Let Edward understand. I need to talk to him. Or I won't come with you, Jake. Alice, get him. Please!'

'I'll get him,' Alice whispered.

The second she was gone, Jake slapped me.

'If she wouldn't be back so soon, I'd take you away now.'

'Shut up, Jake. Stop being like that. You scare me.'

All the Cullens walked in.

I started crying all over again.

This was the family I would never have now.

The people I loved so much.

Even Rosalie came back, with Emmett of course.

I never saw Edward so down.

He must have read Alice's thoughts.

For the first time, I hated the fact he couldn't read my mind.

How simple would it be to just tell him in my thoughts what was really going on?

But I knew I couldn't tell him, because he'd kill Jacob.

'I'm so sorry, Edward,' I whispered. 'I wish I could explain why, but I just… I don't know why.'

The first thing was true. I couldn't explain him why, but I did know why.

Because he couldn't get hurt.

'I respect your choice,' he said, but with trouble.

'Is it my fault?'

It was Rose.

She was actually upset.

'No. No, Rose!! Of course not. I wish I could do it. I wish I could become a Cullen. Be your family. Alice, you're the sister I never had!'

'Then why are you leaving?' she asked.

'Because I have to. I can't marry you, Edward. I just can't.'

'You don't have to,' he said. 'It's off. It's all off. Don't marry me, but stay. I'll do whatever you do. Just don't go Bella! Don't.'

I couldn't stop crying. It was worse than when he left me, because now I made the choice. Now, I was fully responsible for the pain I did to this family.

'**I can't understand. I can't bear this,'** Jasper said.

'Bella, you're emotions are one big question. For the first time, I have no idea what you're feeling. Like the emotions are too strong.'

'Don't say that, Jasper!', I cried. 'Of course my emotions aren't too strong. I don't feel anything, or it is love… for…' I couldn't say it. 'For… Jake.'

Did I actually see a tear in Edwards eyes? Or didn't I.

He moved his hand to his eye and removed the drip.

'See what you're doing, Bella? I'm crying venom. Venom! I told you I'd let you go, but I can't. I really can't!'

'We're leaving Bella,' Jake said.

Before I could stop him, he threw me on his back, just like Edward once did.

He ran away.

I wanted to yell I loved Edward to him, but I knew I couldn't.

I couldn't see him killed, or Edward or just one of the Cullens.

Jacob ran to his house at La Push.

Seth was waiting for him.

'What are you doing Jake! Are you nuts? Did you just kidnap her?'

'No I didn't. She had a choice.'

'Between what? Letting you kill Edward and than stay with you? Be serious, Jake!'

'No. She doesn't know what she wants. She wants me.'

'**You'll hurt her. Let her go.'**

'I won't hurt her! And I won't let her go.'

'You're stupid Jacob. Why don't you just make the best of your life without her. Accept it. Don't run away. Don't kidnap her. Stay here. I'm sure you'll imprint on someone one day.'

'I won't Seth. She's the only one I love.'

'The entire tribe is on their way. I asked them to talk to you first, and I could. They are telling the Cullens what really happened. And giving the permission to come on our land, to get her back.'

'No!,' he yelled. 'Why don't they understand me!'

'Because you're crazy. Let her go, Jake. Please.'

'Seth is right,' I said. 'They will come, and they won't spare you.'

'If I don't have you, I don't want to live.'

The Cullens arrived, attacking Jake immediately.

I was thrown in the air, hitting the window of the living room, and slamming trough.

The fight continued.

Suddenly, I was thrown up again, and it hurt.

'Go away, bloodsuckers! Or I'll kill her.'

I was truly afraid.

'Give her back,' Edward growled.

'One step closer, and I swear I'll kill her.'

Apparently, Edward did come closer, and I was flying again.

Hitting the table very hard.

I thought I had broken all my bones.

I was bleeding as well, what didn't make the situation easier for Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and especially Edward who were also in the room.

I fainted.

The last thing I heard was the snapping of Jacobs bones.

'Will she make it Carlisle? Please tell me she'll make it,' Edward said.

I could recognise his voice out of thousands.

'I'm sorry, Edward, but I don't think so. I'm afraid her spine is broken.'

I could see them.

I knew I had something they call near death experience.

I saw myself lying really uncomfortable on the table. Carlisle and Edward around me, looking worried. I swear I saw Edward cry.

'I'll change her. I'll change her now, that will save her!'

'**I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome.'**

'This is not one of those conditions! It will help! It has to.'

Everything went black again.

I saw a tunnel, with bright light at the end.

I didn't believe my eyes, but I was sure I saw Edward, but with green eyes except of golden.

I was walking towards him…


	6. Day 20

**OME.  
Today's quote!!  
It totaly fit my story.  
Hope you enjoy!!**

**xxx  
Trien.**

**PS: tomorrow, last quote. Can't wait!!**

It was six o'clock.

I was eating an apple.

Seven pairs of vampire-eyes were staring at me.

I knew this could be my last apple ever.

Tomorrow, I was getting married.

Tomorrow, I would go on honeymoon.

Tomorrow, Edward and I would… well, do lots of fun stuff.

And then, he'd change me.

I knew he wanted to let me live just a little bit longer.

Just letting me enjoy my honeymoon, not being in pain every second.

Letting Carlisle be there too.

But I didn't want that.

It would be my perfect honeymoon, just me and Edward.

Suddenly, I doubted it all.

Not the marriage, the changing.

I knew I was ready, but waiting just a few months wasn't that bad, was it?

My big party tomorrow, didn't have to be goodbye.

It would be so much better for Charlie, and Renee.

And everyone else.

'Stop it,' I said to myself. 'Just enjoy your bachelorette party.'

But wait a second… I knew what I was going to do this evening, but what about Edward?

'**Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?**'

Everyone laughed.

'You don't want me to go?' Edward asked serious.

I stopped laughing.

'**Oops**,' he added. 'You should have said that before, you know.'

'What? You are going to a strip club? And I'm here with Alice who will give me another makeover?'

I knew I wasn't really nice to Alice, but I didn't care.

'Do you know how many makeovers I've had since I've moved in here?'

Everyone laughed, even Alice.

'We're just staying here, Bella,' Edward said.

'What?'

Alice jumped up.

'You're kidding, right? We are staying here. You should go.'

I knew this was my only chance to blew the party tonight off.

'Why don't we just all stay here?' I tried to compromise.

'No,' Alice said. 'We were first. Come on, Edward, go somewhere else!'

'But Tanya and here family will come tonight! Shouldn't Carlisle then be here?'

She sighed.

'They'll be here in… two minutes. Wait for them, and then go play baseball.'

'No,' Edward said again. 'Go away yourself.'

'Okay,' Alice said now. **'I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors.'**

'**Why don't you just tell me who wins,'** Edward sighed.

'**I do. Excellent. **So the boys go play baseball, the girls will do Bella's make-up!'

'**Over my pile of ashes,' **Rosalie said.

I was shocked. And apparently, so was Alice.

'I won't stay here to do make-up! I'll play baseball.' Rose added

'Well boys, there's your stripper.'

Everyone's mouth flew open. No one thought Alice would ever say something like that.

'What did you just say?' Rose was furious.

'Is it that difficult to listen, Rose? I said –'

It was about time someone stopped them. I couldn't handle watching a bitchfight between Alice and… well, just anyone.

'Okay, girls? Let's just… compromise,' I said, watching Edward. He laughed his crooked smile.

'Okay Rose. I will ask you friendly. I'd like you to stay here.' Alice said.

'**I'd like to beat you dead.'** was her answer.

That wasn't very good.

'Rose. Come on. Is it that hard to stay here?' Emmett asked.

It made her furious. She always got her way, especially from Emmett.

'I won't stay here. You know what? I won't even come tomorrow. I don't need your crappy wedding Bella. I don't need that stupid dress you bought me, Alice. I don't need any of this. I'm leaving.'

She was gone in a second, returning again after another.

'Emmett? Didn't you hear me?! Come on!'

'Sorry Rose,' Emmett said. No one could expect this. 'I want to stay here. Edward is my brother. He's getting married. I really like Bella. I don't want to miss it.'

Not even Alice could have seen this would happen.

Rosalie jumped on Emmett, I guess she was trying to hurt him, but I couldn't see well. It was going too fast.

One second Rosalie was on his back, the next she was gone.

I didn't ask where she was, but I knew she'd be okay. Emmett would never actually hurt her.

Suddenly all the Cullen, except Rose, were standing up, and Carlisle was opening the door, though the bell hadn't rang.

'Tanya,' whispered Edward.

Suddenly I was afraid.

What if they were hungry?

'Calm down,' Edward whispered.

Emmett laughed.

'What?' I asked.

'Are you afraid of Tanya?' he asked.

'A bit,' I admitted.

He had to laugh again.

Then, Tanya walked in.

She was gorgeous.

'**Ooo, scary**,' Emmett said.

'Can I punch him?' I asked Edward.

'After our honeymoon,' he promised me, 'Or you'll get hurt.'

'**Ah, Edward. I've missed you.**' Tanya said, while she hugged him.

I couldn't but feel jealous.

'You must be Bella,' she added, giving me a hand.

'I'd kiss you, but I don't think Edward would like that.'

'Okay, now you've hugged enough, get out,' Alice said.

'**You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating,**' Edward answered.

'And by the way, we're still waiting for someone.'

'Who?' I asked.

'Your parents of course! Charlie is coming with us, playing baseball, and Renee will be with you. Did you forget to tell her that Alice?'

'It was supposed to be a surprise, remember?' she answered.

'I know you don't like surprises,' he whispered in my ear.

I was too much in shock to answer.

Charlie playing baseball… with the Cullens??

Emmett would never be able to hide what he is, he always wants to win.

Happy place, happy place, I was thinking.

'**Bells, we're up to bat.**'

'What? You're changing in a bat?'

'No. It's not like we're vampire, are we?'

He laughed.

It took him a minute to hear no one was laughed with him.

Everyone looked shocked.

Then Carlisle started laughing.

'No, we aren't. That would be weird, right?'

Emmett helped him a bit.

'Vampires! Like they exist!'

'What I meant was: we're going. Play baseball. See you tomorrow!' Charlie said.

'I'm going with them,' Rosalie said. 'I'm not really in a make-over mood.'

They all left, even Tanya.

Just me and Alice.

And Renee, I suddenly realised.

'Mom!' I yelled, jumping in her arms.

'Phil is here too, but I guess he's playing too. I would have loved helping with the wedding, but all I was allowed to do was showing up. **Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out.**'

'Alice!' I yelled. 'How dare you keep my mom out of this.'

'Oww, come on, forgive me. And we have a make over planned!'

For the first time, I was actually looking forward to it.

It would have plenty of time to talk to Renee.

'**No one will dare to call you plain when I'm trough with you.**' Alice said.

'**Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood,'** I whispered, so Renee didn't hear it.

The door suddenly rang.

Alice was surprised.

This could never be good.

If she hadn't seen it coming… I hoped it was Jake.

'I'll go,' she said, nervous.

'I'll go with you,' I said. 'Make yourself comfortable, mom.'

We ran to the door, or stumble, in my case.

It were Sam, Quil, Embry and Seth.

'Where are the other vampires?' Sam asked.

I was shocked. They were going to kill every vampire that wasn't a Cullen.

I didn't like Tanya, eventhough I'd only seen her for a second, but I didn't wish her dead too.

'Why?' I asked.

'**This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area.'**

I didn't really understand.

Sam explained.

'So far, we've caught the sense of about ten vampires we've never smelled before. It is or job to protect Forks. The treaty is only about the Cullens. So we just came to say we'll be hunting tonight.'

I was shocked, but they didn't gave me time to recover.

'I guess I won't see you tomorrow, Bella, so have a nice wedding,' Sam said.

They left, only Seth bothered to say something.

'I'll be careful. Trying to stop them… I'll make sure I'll be there tomorrow. Sorry about them.'

I just had to ask.

'Is there any chance Jake…' He didn't let me finish my sentence.

'No. He knows the wedding is tomorrow. I've told him some things when no one else was transformed, be he isn't coming. I'm sorry.'

Sam called him, and he left too.

I couldn't talk to Alice about this, so I just went upstairs, talking to Renee.

'Who was it?' she asked.

'Just someone who can't be here tomorrow, wanting to say hello,' Alice said.

I guess Renee believed me, cause she talked again about her trip with Phil, like she wasn't interrupted.

Alice started doing my hair.

Two hours later, she was finally ready.

I had already talked about every little detail of my past months to Renee, and I was bored.

Alice had even put something over the mirror, like they do on television.

'Ready?' she asked.

'Just show it, will you?' I asked.

She showed myself.

I gasped.

'**Why am I covered in feathers?**' I screamed.

'It's the latest fashion!' Alice defended herself. 'So you don't like it?'

I started pulling the feathers out of my hear.

'I take that as a no. So no feathers tomorrow?'

I sighed.

'Put as many as you want in your own hair, but stay out of mine. I don't want to be a chicken.'

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

'It for you,' Alice said.

Renee looked at her. 'How do you know?'

'Well, Mike Newton told me he'd come by. Don't ask me why!' she said.

Mike Newton?

What was he doing here?

I opened the door.

'Hey Bella. Sorry for interrupting you, but… Are that feathers in your hair?' he said.

'No.' I answered, shaking my head so the last feathers fell out. 'What are you doing here?'

'I… well… Don't marry him, Bella! Marry me!'

I couldn't believe this. He sounded just like… like Jake.

'**Oh Mike, how will I go on?**'

'What do you mean?' he asked, confused.

'Well, you're the second guy asking me not to marry Edward. I can't take it if someone else asks me too!'

'Don't marry Edward,' I heard from behind Mike. It was Eric.

'No! I will marry him. Just go away, will you? Please? You can't do anything to stop me.'

I closed to door.

I knew I was being rude, but I missed Jake to much to think about it.

I wished he could be on the wedding…

I ran back upstairs.

Alice was talking to Renee.

'Hey. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow.'

'Wait! I'll wake you up at five o'clock!! You'll need plenty of time to get…'

I didn't want to hear it.

I just wanted to be alone.

No, that's not true.

I wanted to be with Edward.

He had to comfort me.

And I didn't want to get up at five o'clock just so Alice could dress me up.

I put on my pyjama's, and went sleeping.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't sleep.

I had to think about Jake.

And about tomorrow.

I was afraid I would have nightmares.

About werewolves attacking vampires, and vampires eating my family.

I knew Aro would come.

Carlisle invited him and Marcus and Caius, but only Aro wanted to come.

Well, Marcus said someone had to stay there, and then Caius stayed too.

I just hoped Jane wouldn't come too.

I heard someone knock on my door.

'Yes?' I whispered.

Edward opened the door quietly.

'I thought you'd be already asleep. Sorry.'

'No. It's okay. Come in. I can't sleep.' I whispered as quiet as possible, so Alice wouldn't hear me.

'**You look so guilty – like you've committed a crime.'**

Well, I felt guilty. It felt like I betrayed Edward because I thought of Jake.

I loved two boys, and tomorrow, I was about to marry one of them.

How could it be right to think of the other one then?

I thought I had left Jake behind me. That I was sure Edward was the one I wanted.

But all of a sudden, I wasn't so sure anymore.

Of course, I couldn't tell Edward. He'd be upset.

But lying to Edward didn't make me feel that comfortable too.

So I told a part of the truth.

'Alice probably doesn't like me anymore. I've been a bit rude to her. And to Mike and Eric.'

He didn't understand it.

'They came, to ask me to marry them. Not you.'

'Ow.'

'Yeah. And I'm not even sure Rosalie will be here tomorrow. The werewolves declared war because of Tanya and her family, and Aro of course.'

It was true. I had a feeling he knew I was hiding something, but he didn't ask.

'Go to sleep, sweetheart. I love you.'

He kissed my forehead.

'Wait! Don't leave. I can't sleep. I'll have nightmares.'

'**Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away.'**

I smiled.

'No. Alice would hear it, I guess.'

'Uhmm… I don't think so.'

'What is she doing? Is she hunting??'

'No, she's still home.'

I didn't get it.

'What is she doing Edward?'

I didn't like it when he kept a secret from me.

'Jasper came back too.'

'Ow.'

It was all I could say.

But I could blush.

'Oh darling, you're red as a tomato. Go to sleep.'

He started humming my lullaby.

The next morning, I woke up because someone was knocking on my door really hard.

Edward kissed me and jumped out of the window.

'See you later!' he said.

I opened the door and Alice was standing there. She wasn't really happy.

'I know Edward was here,' was the only thing she said.

'But I'll get you dress. Wait here.'

The bell rang.

I went downstairs, and I almost fainted.

'J… Jake?'

He looked awful.

His hair was even longer and covered with mud.

His whole body was covered with mud.

'Come with me, Bella.'

I was speechless. The only thing I could do was stare.

Was this really Jacob?? Or was this another hallucination?

'Okay Bella. You have two options. One: you'll tell Edward and the Cullens that you're leaving for me. No one will get hurt. Two: I have to kidnap you. The Cullens will come after you. I'll have to kill them.'

I still couldn't talk. Did he just say: kill the Cullens?

How could he ever kill all of them.

But I also realised he was very motivated. He really wanted me.

But on the other hand: Edward too.

Both of them would be horrible.

I was sure one of them would die.

So I had to choose the first option.

Edward had told me he'd let me go if I wanted to.

If I could only let him believe…

'Alice will be back here very soon. If you don't react, it will be option two.'

Why didn't he understand this choice was impossible?

Why had he changed so much?

He wasn't that fun boy anymore, the one who learned me to ride motorcycles and look for meadows in woods.

He wasn't the boy I fell in love with.

A few months ago, when we kissed for the second time, I could have lived without Edward.

Now, I was afraid for just thinking that.

'Option one,' I whispered.

I didn't have any other choice.

'I hoped you'd choose the other one, but so what. Alice is coming down now.'

She was.

'J… Jacob? What are you doing here?'

Jacob poked me.

'I… I don't think I can do it, Alice,' I said. I almost cried, but that made it even more believable.

'What…? Tell me, Bella!'

But she did understand.

Only she didn't want to realise.

'I can't marry Edward, Alice,' I cried. 'I love… I love Jacob.'

If she could cry too, she would have.

And that made me cry even more.

'Come on, Bella, we're going,' Jake said.

I jumped in Alice's arms.

'Tell Edward I'm sorry. Please,' I whispered.

'Why are you doing this, Bella? You don't have to do this. You really don't. Please don't leave yet. Talk to Edward. Please!! I need you, Bella. You're my family!'

Her t-shirt was wet of all my tears.

'We don't have time to talk to him. Come on Bella,' Jake said again.

'No.' I said. 'Let him understand. Let Edward understand. I need to talk to him. Or I won't come with you, Jake. Alice, get him. Please!'

'I'll get him,' Alice whispered.

The second she was gone, Jake slapped me.

'If she wouldn't be back so soon, I'd take you away now.'

'Shut up, Jake. Stop being like that. You scare me.'

All the Cullens walked in.

I started crying all over again.

This was the family I would never have now.

The people I loved so much.

Even Rosalie came back, with Emmett of course.

I never saw Edward so down.

He must have read Alice's thoughts.

For the first time, I hated the fact he couldn't read my mind.

How simple would it be to just tell him in my thoughts what was really going on?

But I knew I couldn't tell him, because he'd kill Jacob.

'I'm so sorry, Edward,' I whispered. 'I wish I could explain why, but I just… I don't know why.'

The first thing was true. I couldn't explain him why, but I did know why.

Because he couldn't get hurt.

'I respect your choice,' he said, but with trouble.

'Is it my fault?'

It was Rose.

She was actually upset.

'No. No, Rose!! Of course not. I wish I could do it. I wish I could become a Cullen. Be your family. Alice, you're the sister I never had!'

'Then why are you leaving?' she asked.

'Because I have to. I can't marry you, Edward. I just can't.'

'You don't have to,' he said. 'It's off. It's all off. Don't marry me, but stay. I'll do whatever you do. Just don't go Bella! Don't.'

I couldn't stop crying. It was worse than when he left me, because now I made the choice. Now, I was fully responsible for the pain I did to this family.

'**I can't understand. I can't bear this,'** Jasper said.

'Bella, you're emotions are one big question. For the first time, I have no idea what you're feeling. Like the emotions are too strong.'

'Don't say that, Jasper!', I cried. 'Of course my emotions aren't too strong. I don't feel anything, or it is love… for…' I couldn't say it. 'For… Jake.'

Did I actually see a tear in Edwards eyes? Or didn't I.

He moved his hand to his eye and removed the drip.

'See what you're doing, Bella? I'm crying venom. Venom! I told you I'd let you go, but I can't. I really can't!'

'We're leaving Bella,' Jake said.

Before I could stop him, he threw me on his back, just like Edward once did.

He ran away.

I wanted to yell I loved Edward to him, but I knew I couldn't.

I couldn't see him killed, or Edward or just one of the Cullens.

Jacob ran to his house at La Push.

Seth was waiting for him.

'What are you doing Jake! Are you nuts? Did you just kidnap her?'

'No I didn't. She had a choice.'

'Between what? Letting you kill Edward and than stay with you? Be serious, Jake!'

'No. She doesn't know what she wants. She wants me.'

'**You'll hurt her. Let her go.'**

'I won't hurt her! And I won't let her go.'

'You're stupid Jacob. Why don't you just make the best of your life without her. Accept it. Don't run away. Don't kidnap her. Stay here. I'm sure you'll imprint on someone one day.'

'I won't Seth. She's the only one I love.'

'The entire tribe is on their way. I asked them to talk to you first, and I could. They are telling the Cullens what really happened. And giving the permission to come on our land, to get her back.'

'No!,' he yelled. 'Why don't they understand me!'

'Because you're crazy. Let her go, Jake. Please.'

'Seth is right,' I said. 'They will come, and they won't spare you.'

'If I don't have you, I don't want to live.'

The Cullens arrived, attacking Jake immediately.

I was thrown in the air, hitting the window of the living room, and slamming trough.

The fight continued.

'_I won't let you have her, Edward. You'll just kill her. You'll make her a bloodsucker too, and kill her. But you know what?' He looked at me__**. 'I'll kill you myself. I'll do it now.'**_

_He threw me up, and I smashed on the table._

_I thought I had broken all my bones._

_I was bleeding as well, what didn't make the situation easier for Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and especially Edward who were also in the room._

_I fainted._

_The last thing I heard was Edwards growl and the snapping of Jacobs bones._

'Will she make it Carlisle? Please tell me she'll make it,' Edward said.

I could recognise his voice out of thousands.

'I'm sorry, Edward, but I don't think so. I'm afraid her spine is broken.'

I could see them.

I knew I had something they call near death experience.

I saw myself lying really uncomfortable on the table. Carlisle and Edward around me, looking worried. I swear I saw Edward cry.

'I'll change her. I'll change her now, that will save her!'

'**I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome.'**

'This is not one of those conditions! It will help! It has to.'

Everything went black again.

I saw a tunnel, with bright light at the end.

I didn't believe my eyes, but I was sure I saw Edward, but with green eyes except of golden.

I was walking towards him…


End file.
